Chassing Moonlight
by TheDemonOfTheMist
Summary: Isabella Marie Black, Ephraim Black's sister, left her brother in charge of the pack so she could travel the world in search of her mate. She returns to find her brother dead, Billy in a wheel chair, vampires in her home town, and …her mate? Bellice,


**Edit: I added what was going to be the second chapter, to this one. Im going to make the official second chapter about the Cullen's since im adding two characters to the coven. I will also put the background story for them, either as just a description or as a flashback. Oh, and I corrected some typos I missed in the first chapter.**

**And this would have been up yesterday, but I had a very bad headache. I had to sleep, hoping it would go away.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, so I finally made a story. I have had lots of ideas, but this one wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I don't know where this will lead, im just going with the flow. I hope someone enjoys this at least, if not, well its not the end of the world. So if your still interested carry on reading.**

**Disclaimer: Im only saying this once, I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, plots, etc.**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Black, Ephraim Black's sister, left her brother in charge of the pack so she could travel the world in search of her mate. She returns to find her brother dead, Billy in a wheel chair, vampires in her home town, and …her mate? Alice/Bella , Edward/Tanya, Jasper/OC(Amanda) **

**###############################**

_**Chapter 1: Return & **_**New, or should I say, old alpha**

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Ephraim asked his sister "Your great nephew was just born, don't you want to stay just for a little while longer?"

"Raime, if I stay even for just a little while im going to change my mind. I need to try to find my soul mate. I will come back, I just want to search for a while. Its not like new people come to forks often. If I don't go then I might never find my imprint. Im 38 years old for christ sake" Bella ,the 18 year old looking 38 year old, pouted

"But who will be the temporary alpha while your gone?"

"You will," Bella replied. "You'll do fine, I believe in you Raime."

" Fine, you can go, but you better come back." Now it was Ephraim's turn to pout

"Hahaha, don't be such a worrywart Raime. I'll be fine, I am alpha for a reason you know" Bella said with a joking tone.

"I know, just come back to us Bells. I'll miss you while your gone." Ephraim said

"Me too squirt, me too. Now I got to go before you get me to change my mind and stay" Bella grinned

"Darn, almost had you too" Ephraim grinned back

"Bye Ramie, see you later"

"See you later Bell's" Ephraim smiled happy for his sister trying to find a mate, but sad at seeing her go.

"Be careful Bella" Ephraim spoke softly to the wind, Bella long gone on her search for her mate.

#######################################

"Finally im back home, I wonder how Billy's doing?" Bella was driving towards Forks. She had been searching for her mate for almost 55 years and still no luck. She had gone back to the reservation a couple of times. And of course stayed a couple of years at the reservation when her brother Ephraim died, and again when her nephew died. She stayed long enough to see that Billy was doing ok, and she wasn't direly needed before continuing her search. Last she checked, he had a wife and had three beautiful children. She wondered if any would still remember her from her last visit. She hoped so, she didn't want to seem like a total stranger when she saw them again.

Billy had also told her that there was a coven of vegetarian vampires residing in forks, and that some tribe members were turning, she hoped the coven was friendly and wasn't causing to much trouble. Then again, with newborn pups, she hoped the tribe shape shifters weren't causing trouble either. She had never meet the vegetarian coven, she was away when they decided to move to forks. She hoped to meet them and try to settle the unnecessary hostility the tribe and vampire coven seemed to have.

Bella was on the road towards the reservation when she heard them. Apparently the young pups where paranoid and investigated every little trespass in wolf form. She would have to fix that, wouldn't want someone accidentally seeing a large wolf running around and call animal control to fix the problem.

She pulled up to Billy's drive way, still aware of the pups hiding in the trees. Billy heard a car pull up and went to investigate who it could be, he wondered if it could be his great aunt coming for a visit again.

When Bella saw Billy wheel out the door, she paused, blinked, then started walking towards him. She walked at a slow pace towards Billy, fully aware of the three pups still watching her every move. She contained a growl of annoyance, since they probably didn't know she was the true alpha of the pack. But they would soon.

"Billy, what happened? Why are you in a wheel chair and what's up with the pups phasing without a proper reason to?" Bella questioned in a scolding tone. Billy winced at her tone while she asked those questions and subtly signaled for the shape shifters to phase back. "Aunt Bella your back, why don't we go inside and catch up?" Billy smiled at his great aunt, remembering her threat if he called her great aunt, even though it was true.

"Fine, but bring the pups inside too, we will settle this now." Three teenage looking guys stepped out of the bushes with just shorts on, still keeping an eye on the new person, who apparently knew what they were. Billy nodded and wheeled back inside, thanking Bella when she held the door open for him. The shape shifters following behind them into the house.

"Now, start talking. How did you end up in a wheel chair? And where's that beautiful wife of yours, I haven't seen her since I last came to visit." Bella questioned. Billy turned to stare at his feet with a solemn expression. He told his great aunt about the accident in which his wife had died in and left him paralyzed.

Keeping his eyes focused on the floor, never looking up to stare at Bella's face.

Bella adopted Billy's solemn look, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have come back and stayed with you. You're my great nephew, I would have come back in a heart beat if you had told me sooner Billy." Bella waited for Billy's response, the pack standing to the side in silence, trying not to listen into there private conversation and waiting to be addressed, knowing now was not the time for a rude outburst. Billy sighed "I didn't want you to worry about me, and make you stay for a couple of years just to comfort me, while your trying to find your mate. And I know you would have, just like you did when Grandpa Ephraim and my father and mother died." Billy stated

"I still should have been informed Billy, whether or not you wanted me to stay. I have the right to know when one of my family members is killed and another hurting." Bella scolded, she was mad that he didn't tell her about the accident and his wife's death. It still would have been nice to know even if he didn't want her to stop her search for her soul mate. "Sorry for not informing you about this. I won't keep vital information like that from you again aunt Bella" Billy said sounding reprimanded.

"See to it that it doesn't. Now… lets talk about this phasing without proper cause to shall we" Bella said turning to look at the three shape shifters in the room, who took a step back at seeing her scolding face.

The shape shifter who seemed like the alpha, composed himself before glaring at the stranger who apparently knew their secret. " Why should we tell you anything. You just show up, started acting

all buddy buddy with Billy and demanded us to give you an explanation. We don't have to tell you anything, your not the alpha, I am."

Bella's face remained indifferent during his mini rant, while Billy openly gaped at him. "Sam, apologize this instant. You have no idea who your speaking to like that. I will not have you disrespecting my great aunt in front of me and in my own home of all things" Billy scolded. The boy now identified as Sam looked surprised by the new info about the stranger being Billy's great aunt. Billy was old, and this girl didn't even look over 20.

"She may be your great aunt, but that still doesn't give her the right to demand anything from us. Especially me, the alpha of the pack" Sam frowned. Bella snarled at him. "You are no alpha boy. I was the alpha before you were even born, I left my brother Ephraim as temporary alpha until I decided to end my journey or returned with my mate. And I have returned as you can see, so you are no longer temporary alpha. All who have been 'alpha' while my absence have only been temporary alphas. Apparently they have forgotten that little fact. Now you will sit down and answer my previous question or there will be consequences. **Do you understand!**" Bella commanded.

Sam was furious at what she said and at being commanded like an average pack member. _'I am the alpha of this pack, she will listen to me' _Sam started to phase into his wolf form to silence her disobedience. But before he could, Bella appeared in front of him, grabbed him from the neck and before he could even react, slammed his head to the ground. She dropped to her knee on his back, facing the remaining wolves in the room to be able to stop a possible attack if it started. The two other pack members and Billy gaped at her speed, and at being able to take down the 'alpha' down so fast.

She kept her grip on his neck so he wouldn't move, while glaring at the other two, daring them to try something. When she was sure they wouldn't, she looked down at Sam to address him. "You need to accept the fact that you are no longer alpha, and correct your attitude or I will do it for you. I will not tolerate disrespect from you of any kind, so you either calm down or I will end you boy." Bella hissed at him. The look in her eyes told the other pack members that it was meant for them as well.

Not wanting her wrath directed at him, Billy stayed quiet, not having seen his aunt get this angry since he called her old one time. "Im going to release you, but if you act out or destroy anything in this room, there will be consequences. **Do you hear me!**" Bella stated still keeping a hold on his neck. Sam stayed silent, only releasing a quiet whimper. "I said, **DO YOU HEAR ME!**" Bella shouted. Sam whimpered again, but a little louder this time, and answered. "Y-yes ma'am, I h-heard you. I will not disrespect you anymore and I will keep calm or I will face punishment from my alpha."

Bella grinned. " Good, see to that." Then she released him, standing up, and then taking a seat on the couch right behind her. Sam stayed on the ground until his alpha was seated, then lifted himself of the floor to a kneeling position, waiting for his alpha to say he could rise.

Bella kept him kneeling for a little while longer before allowing him to stand. "Now that that's been taken care of, sit down and answer my question. Why did you all shift without proper cause to? I could have been a normal human, and if I would have seen you, I might have called the authorities to investigate. Three boys coming out of the forest without a shirt or shoes is less noticeable than three vicious looking giant wolves." Bella scolded.

Sam winced at her tone, knowing that with how he acted earlier, there had better not be a hint of disrespect in his voice or there would be hell to pay. The three wolves sat down on the other couch before Sam tried to answer her question. "W-well you see. I thought it might have been a threat so I had them phase just to be safe. I wasn't thinking ma'am. It won't happen again." Sam took a page out of Billy's book by using that last line to hopefully show that it will indeed not happen again. Bella nodded. _'Its not a great excuse but it at least somewhat guarantees it wont happen again' _

"Now, today im going to call the vampire coven to set a meeting for me to get to know them and classify them as a threat or not" Bella stated before being interrupted. "What, your going to go see those bloodsuckers? There dangerous and they go to the public school in town. They might not be able to control themselves and slip. They will end up drinking a humans blood, they should be destroyed before it happens." One of the other wolves shouted, jumping up from the couch. Bella growled at him. But before she could say anything, Sam kicked the knees of the one that interrupted Bella and forced him to kneel before her. "Apologize now Paul. She is our alpha and she will be respected." Sam was apparently singing a different tune after being slammed to the ground earlier. "Im sorry alpha, but those bloodsuckers…" Now it was Paul's turn to get interrupted, this time Bella was the one that cut him off.

"I have not met them yet, and until I deem them fit to be evil or what not, you will call them by there coven name. Not by the words blood suckers. I will not judge them before I have even meet them. And I will certainly not judge them based on other's opinions of them. When I said I was going to set up a meeting with them, it was non-negotiable. Meaning, I did not ask your opinion about my decision." Bella stated. A scold would apparently be permanently on her face through out this discussion. Bella inwardly sighed. _' Its barely the afternoon and im already tired just talking to these pups'_

The now identified Paul nodded, acknowledging her decision. He did not agree with it, but he had no say in the matter. "Now as I was saying, I will set up a meeting tomorrow and form my own opinion about the Cullen coven. And after I am done with that, if there's still light outside, I will come back and make a schedule for you three to keep. You all may look buff and in shape, but it doesn't guarantee that you are, and you might get rusty if you don't keep track. You will also train to control your tempers, practice your phasing speed and remaining calm during the time you are phased. That way you will be able to defend yourselves in a moments notice if needed." The three wolves nodded, knowing by now to not disagree with her.

"You are dismissed until tomorrow or when I see necessary. You will also keep your patrol as it is until I review it and make any corrections I see fit. Now go, I have to call the vampire coven and catch up with my great nephew." Bella stated, wanting to know how her nephew and his kids were doing. The three shape shifters nodded before heading towards the door. "Oh, and before I forget. What is your name pup, it seems like yours is the only one I do not know." Bella asked, speaking to the last unknown wolf. "My name is Jared ma'am"

"Alright, it was nice meeting you. Now go, I have to catch up with my nephew." The three wolves nodded, walking out the front door. "Now that that's over with, how have you and the kids been since gone?" Bella asked Billy. "Well, after Sarah died, nothings been the same much. Rebecca got married to some Samoan guy and moved to Hawaii. And Rachel moved away too. She got a scholarship to Washington State college though so that's good. She never felt that comfortable here after her mom died. The only one here now is Jake. He's doing alright, been doing good in school and stuff." Billy answered. "How was the search been for your mate Aunt Bella?" Billy asked his great aunt.

Bella sighed, slouching in her seat, while resting her head on the top of the couch. "Not good. It feels like ill never find my mate. At this point, im starting to think ill be alone forever. I'll never stop looking for them of course, but I have spent to much time away from my family. Im going to stop searching for now, spend some time with you guys. If I find my mate while im here, then good. If I don't, then I will continue searching when you guys no longer need me." Billy smiled sadly at his aunt. "Don't worry aunt Bella, you'll find your mate before you even know it." Billy smiled at his aunt, hoping it would, at the very least, make her smile. And Bella did smile. "Yeah, your probably right squirt." Bella teased. "Anyhow, how's the tribe been during my absence?"

Bella and Billy kept talking about little thing and some big things even after Jacob got home. And she had called the Cullen's and set up a meeting for tomorrow. Now the only thing that occupied her mind was her mate. She hoped she found him, hell even her, soon. Living for so long gets lonely really fast. And she was tired of waking up to an empty bed, not knowing if this was going to be like her entire life. A very lonely life indeed.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Im starting school on the 30th**** next week, so I will be focusing on that alot. Plus im also helping one of my sisters plan a baby shower for my other sister who is having twins, and I have to make, and draw **

**stuff for it before October. So if im not busy with school work, the baby shower, (watching tv, eating, sleeping, etc.) or reading fanfics, I will most likely be working on this fic. **

**I always re-read the chapter about four or five times to check for errors and fix anything or change things until it sounds about right to me. If there's any errors I missed, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you.**

**Until next time ^-^**


End file.
